Who Am I To You?
by Sublime-Tranquility
Summary: She had provoked his attention unwittingly. But lately his attention has gone further than casual interest. Much further. And now he won't lay low until he gets what he wants. For hiding behind every corner could be what she least expects...
1.

**Disclaimer:** All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling and no profit is being derived from the composition of this story. Thank you.

* * *

He was doing it again.

Those grey-blue eyes, gazing at her from the other end of the Great Hall. His table was draped in green; hers, in red. Yet it hardly bore resemblance to the notion of pleasant Yuletide festivities. No.

This was more like a silent war. And he was proud to note who proposed it.

He watched as she brought the lightly buttered piece of toast to her mouth. It was scarcely a crust, but he could see her mouth devour it with relish, her dextrous tongue moving to lick the remaining specks of grease and crumb from the delicate corners of her mouth.

He licked his lips.

She stiffened as a red-haired boy lunged forward to tuck a stray strand of her chocolate tresses behind her ear. He watched with mild bemusement as faint traces of rouge emerged on her cheeks and a small smile lilted her lips.

He leaned forward on the table, transfixed as the girl dusted the crumbs off the fullness of her black robes. He gaped at her, perceiving every movement she made with meticulous scrutiny.

For that was how one's enemies were to be treated. With utmost caution and observation. At all times.

He stared as she twisted her slender neck, stretching and contorting it with a strange ardour. She _was_ a strange person; she was a Mudblood, after all. And nothing but oddity and impudence could be expected from such a filthy race.

He was tempted to ruffle his hair, but his hand halted in the middle of the action as the girl looked over at him. He felt himself spit out some pumpkin juice, as one of her eyebrows mangled to rise in a perfect arch above her soft brown eye.

She was like fucking mahogany.

He tried to act smug, to slant back in his chair and nod his head suggestively at the girl. He tried to act malicious, to cast a few mortal curses her way or even to possibly extend his middle finger at her. She was a Mudblood, after all.

But his feet seemed to sprout iron bonds to the floorboards beneath him, his hand seemed to have developed an angelic disposition of its own and the restricted section textbooks that were stored in his brain seemed to have dissolved into nothing but candy and bunnies.

He groaned.

She was still gazing at him, her eyes unguarded and inquiring. He longed to slap her, to tell her to shield the damned virtue shining so clearly in her eyes – but they were still both a good few yards away from each other, at opposite ends of the room.

He maintained a blank, detached look on his face, failing to force the façade of frostiness on it, before the girl was swept off her feet by the same red-haired boy as before.

He muttered a few choice curses under his breath as she granted him one last glance before exiting the hall. Day one wasn't going according to plan.

But he still had the rest of the year to make her life miserable. Though the fun had not begun yet, Draco was certain he would get his own by the end of the day.

After all, she was a pathetic, pure, powerless seventeen-year old girl.

Not to mention, she was a _Mudblood_. And Draco would never lay low until he put her in her place.

A cruel smile swept over his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Review if you would. Thanks for reading, will update if there is adequate response. Cheers.


	2. 

**Disclaimer:** All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling and no profit is being derived from the composition of this story. Thank you.

* * *

He entered the Potions classroom, his gait as poised as ever. A small smirk stretched over his face as he saw her.

His target.

The ball was in his court; all the darts were ready to be hurled. She sat attentively at the front of the class next to Weasley, twirling a quill in her lean fingers and waiting for the Professor to arrive. He saw as the red-haired boy inclined to whisper something in her ear, which she laughed at.

He wondered what exactly they were talking about that was so funny.

He saw her curls draped freely over her back, the chocolate masses glistening with wetness and gel. Each of her curls were so perfectly defined, he noted. Like corkscrews. She arched her back slightly, twisting her neck once more.

He watched her all the while.

Draco saw that she had an empty seat next to her. His smirk widened, as he moved to take his seat.

He could smell raspberries around her.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Granger said, her voice hinted with inquisition and scepticism.

He merely stared at her, hoping to unnerve her. His eyes permeated her own, as he drank the contours of her body into his mind. She had good eyes, he observed with some scorn; they were almond and brown. Though they were not formidable, they were still dazzling in their own right.

Her face was oval-ish, and she had a light sprinkling of freckles on the bridge of her nose. They were very faint though, but he still wondered why he had never noticed them before. Her breathing was deep and he stared as her chest rose and descended.

She was still waiting for him to answer, one eyebrow raised cockily in anticipation.

"I am sitting beside you, Granger," Draco said plainly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but why?"

"In case it hasn't come to your attention yet," Draco retorted, "everywhere else is full. Believe you me, I would never sit beside you out of my own will."

"And I would never _let_ you sit beside me," she snapped, moving to pick up her parchment and stationery from the desk.

Draco extended his hand and grasped her forearm firmly in it. She looked quickly up from the desk to meet his eyes. Yet he wasn't looking at her face; his gaze remained on the soft, creamy skin of her arm. He thumbed it gingerly, unwittingly sending shivers through the girl.

He looked up at her eyes and saw the fleeting emotion of fear in them. He tightened his grip on her, frustrated that she showed her emotions so blatantly.

But he was nevertheless pleased that he had discovered the weakness that he could in time use against her.

"You will sit here," he ordered lazily.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Just what makes you think I'll listen to what you say?" challenged Granger.

His grip tautened. Her eyes closed momentarily before they opened again. He admired her tenacity.

"You will learn obedience," answered Draco, trying to keep his words cryptic.

She yanked her arm out of his grasp with surprising strength. Draco was delighted to note that there was a pale periwinkle violet bruise on the skin of her forearm.

He had marked her.

"Give me a break," she snarled, hauling her bag and moving away from him.

A scowl spread over Draco's face that was soon substituted by a smirk. Granger had made a bad move, a mistake, in disobeying him. But she would pay in good time.

He always got his revenge on everyone in the end.

True, he had lied about the crowded nature of the classroom.

But then again, lying had always been second nature to him.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing everyone! If Draco seems a tad obsessed to you – let me just say, he is. This story will get very angsty. Draco is a sick, sick person in this story. Just a warning ;).

Baloola: You are my first reviewer! Thank you for your kind words, they were much-appreciated. I am also on the lookout for more DHr stories. Let me know if you find some good ones.

Jadziadaxx: Thanks for the review, and I will go on ;)

Impressed: Aw, my story is intriguing?! I feel so happy ï 


	3. 

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling and no profit is being derived from the composition of this story. Thank you.

* * *

He found it difficult to concentrate in the Potions class that day. Very difficult indeed.

It wasn't helpful, being at the front of the class, under the teacher's constant scrutiny. He couldn't understand why Granger would willingly _want_ to sit up the front. Merlin, she _was_ peculiar.

He drew circles on his paper, spiralling the ends to merge into another circle, then another and another. The harsh black of his ink dribbled artlessly on his parchment to form shallow pools. He withdrew the colour from the dark fluid to make thin rivulets with the nib of his quill.

He could sense Weasley looking at him with a probable expression of disbelief on his face. Draco scowled at his parchment, adorned with undecipherable ink patterns that began to seep through to stain the desk.

He watched the rest of the class scurry out of the classroom as soon as they had been dismissed.

He saw the relief embedded in their eyes, saw the thrill they felt as they chatted amongst each other. They were all so damn stupid, and shallow.

Much like the ink pools.

He had always felt different from them. He had always had responsibility, a name to uphold and honour. He had always been expected to be seen and not heard, but if at any time heard, to be pompous and blunt about it.

Sometimes Draco envied his classmates. He envied their petty lifestyles, how they could converse freely with each other and not worry about revealing their weaknesses.

For Draco knew that everyone had a weakness. And he would be damned if he were to let anyone discover his own.

He saw Granger walk briskly in front of him, swinging her hips and clasping Weasley's speckled hand in her own. He saw her lithe curves rock from side to side, like a pendulum. Her dark brown curls were bouncing, up and down, and Draco had an urge to wrench every single one of the strands out of her scalp.

That would teach her.

"Draco, you coming?"

He turned to acknowledge the speaker, whose fat hand was extended out at him. He glared at her.

"I believe I can find my own way to our next class, Parkinson," he snarled, whacking the girl's hand (which really resembled a giant blob of pink custard) out of his way.

He skived his Transfiguration class that day, deeming it rather useless, as Granger herself wasn't in it.

She was all he could afford to think about then.

Draco moved toward the Slytherin common room, his paces slow and stealthy. He didn't want to arouse the suspicions of any Professors he would possibly meet along the way.

The corridors were rather vacant, save for only a few students here and there. Draco thought it best to hide in a broom closet for a while, just to be on the safe side.

The closet he chose was very small and cramped and smelled strongly of medicine. His head began to bob lifelessly from side to side, as the harsh fumes entered his bloodstream through his nose, and he opened the door of the closet slightly to let some fresh air in.

He watched people walk past, kissing and cuddling and chatting and laughing.

Merlin, how he hated every last one of them.

Just when he thought it was satisfactory to clamber outside, a short girl with long brown hair walked past the closet.

His eyes widened, as only one word kept blaring in his mind.

Granger.

Draco seized the arm of the girl, before he could stop himself, and jerked her into the closet before slamming the door shut.

The girl was staring at him, horror-struck and wary. She had exquisite brown locks, reaching well below her elbows (a feat that was not extraordinary, as the girl was quite dwarfish already), dark, round eyes and a large forehead.

But… _she wasn't Granger_.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the girl snapped, though Draco could sense the trepidation she was emanating.

He leered.

"Big words for a small girl, aren't they?" he taunted, sidling leisurely up to the girl and smashing her body against the wall.

She trembled and shut her eyes, as Draco's scowl heightened.

"How dare you have hair that is brown," he whispered, more to himself than to the girl beside him.

His fingers were twirling her locks maniacally, as if they had a mind of their own.

The girl stiffened, but she opened her eyes.

"What the hell do you mean?"

Draco pushed her body further into the wall, and the girl whimpered. He sighed, but did not release her.

She really was trying his patience.

He plunged his hand into his robes pocket, extracting the slender twig of his wand. He entwined it in his pale fingers, before jabbing it into the pulse point of the girl's throat.

She let out a faint scream.

"I never explain myself," he murmured, tightening his grasp on the girl's hand. "I never see the need to."

The girl's eyes widened, as she evidently thought Draco was going to kill her.

He trailed a thin line on the girl's neck, unconsciously drawing an elaborate 'G' with the tip of his wand. The girl was gasping, the sweat on her chest underneath her robes glistening as he stared.

He prodded her pulse point once more, before muttering a few words.

"No!" the girl shrieked, closing her eyes as she expected to crumple to the floor.

Indeed no. Draco had other plans for her.

He flicked her hair, making sure that the girl saw it and as her eyes came into a bleary focus, she yelped.

Her hair was now as pearly white as milk.

"Now, you won't complicate matters," Draco chuckled slowly, moving away from the girl but never letting his eyes stray from her own. "Now, I can tell you apart from the throng."

And he exited the broom closet, not giving the encounter a second thought as he made his way to the dungeons.

As soon as he entered his dormitory, he glanced once more around the room. The windows were shut, the curtains drawn, granting the room a dim and obscure ambience. It was empty. The beds of his Slytherin friends were still dishevelled, even though it was in fact after midday already.

He wrinkled his nose.

His own bed was, of course, perfectly made.

Well, _nearly_ perfect.

Draco glimpsed a small crinkle in the dark jade sheets of his bed, near the pillow.

Alarm bells went off in his head.

He pounced on the crease, smoothing it out over and over again, not entirely realising that he was in fact creating more wrinkles in his ardour. His hands kneaded the covers repeatedly, his eyes rounded and hair tousled.

He stepped back and kicked the wooden plank edging of his bed, irked to finally admit the futility of his actions. The pain amounted in his foot, but he simply revelled in it.

He sighed, exasperated, before bolting the door of the room.

Draco crept to his bed yet again, and bent down to sit on his knees. His foot was still aching, gradually soiling the white sock within his leather shoe a dark crimson colour – but he didn't care.

His focus was on something entirely different at that moment.

And boy, was she beautiful...

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'll admit - I had a bit of a writer's block, which is why I didn't write for ages. Also the pertaining fact that my computer had a virus, but its a-ok now. Okay so, I wanted to develop Draco's weird and wacky character a bit more, and to show a more flirty side to him with the whole girl in the closet thing (ooo... lol). Draco, I believe, is an evil person in this story. But still - it is a truly mortal combination, being very evil, impressionable and obsessed. Okay - Review and maybe then I will update soon! If you leave your email in your review, I can tell you when it is precisely that I update.

Crystalviolinist - Thank you for your review. Yes, Draco is highly intimidating. It's kind of scary writing him too, but interesting because he is just so obsessed!

Lilred-07 - Hi welcome to the story! Not much Draco action in this one, but I don't want to start out too heavy because it rather annoys me when I read stories that launch into things too quickly. But I hope you keep reading nevertheless because I can promise a whole load of angst coming up soon

GoogleCorelli – I was just wondering what you might mean by your review. Please be more specific in your next review, I would appreciate it a whole lot more. If you feel this is overdone, then I will just say that Draco is a very sick person in this story. He is rather like a stalker, let's just put it that way. From what little I have learnt from studying a bit of psychology, people like that pay meticulous attention to minor details of the person who they are obsessed with. Make sense? That's why Draco might seem a tad overdone to you, but really, his observational skills are prime. But I genuinely appreciate your honesty, even though I urge you to be more specific when dealing out constructive criticism because then I can correct it in future chapters. Ta. Oh and btw – I like your nickname. Its unique :)

Something – Or – Other – Thank you for the review! It's very awesome too to see people responding so positively to this story. Yes, I am going for the obsessed personality. How could you tell?

Aleera3 – Cheers for the review, I am happy you like the writing style, its very different to anything I've attempted before but I'm glad you like it.

Teri Neko – Thanks!

JenniferJae – Glad you liked the style of writing, it _is_ a bit creepy but oh well. Lol.

Dracos-girl-4evr – Well hello there my kiwi buddy ;) In answer to your question – I moved all around New Zealand, both the North and South. Auckland, Tauranga, New Plymouth, Ashburton, Christchurch – I done em all and more :). What about you? I'm glad you liked the chapter and yes we are very unique indeed. And that's a good thing. (hopefully…)

Callisto Callispi – Luv the name ;). Glad you liked Draco's character, even though he is extremely evil and stalker-ish. Yes, there will be loads of angst up ahead, if you're up for it ;)

HipDog – Thanks for the review!

Janet – Thank you, I liked the analogy also ;).

Shirls – Aww, thank you! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

cloudyhead6 - Er, I hope that was a compliment...

sugar n spice 522 - Thanks!

Windweaver - Thanks, Draco is a tad morbid isn't he. I hope he seems a bit more - playful - in this chappy ;)


	4. 

**Disclaimer:** All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling and no profit is being derived from the composition of this story. Thank you.

* * *

He styled his hair in a different way the next morning. Silver strands gathered up into numerous jagged spikes on his head to resemble a crown.

For Draco felt like a king today.

A king eager to put his plan into action.

He had got up at his usual hour of five and bolted the door of the bathroom at five past. As per routine, of course.

A dark jade towel hung tightly to the base of his large chest, absorbing the droplets of moisture dotting his milky skin that even gravity would not excuse from its power. He watched the glistening effect of his wet upper torse under the light with an air of bored arrogance before slipping into his clothes and bounding out of the Slytherin common room.

The dungeons were still cold and musty, still housing bright red fires in small prison-bar covered compartments along the ascending corridors. He saw the flames lick the columns, saw the metal shine orange and white from the heat. He had an urge to bend the bars, to distort them while they were still malleable.

Before he could stop himself, his hands were clutching the pipe-like structures and he was amazed to note how truly _freezing_ the metal actually was. His hands turned a numb electric blue colour before his eyes, which were wide and filled with horror.

He staggered back from the sharp frostiness and grasped the neck of his robes with his pale hands.

Why did he have to do that in the first place?

He shook his head, trying to forget the pain, and continued on his journey, his gait brisk and head stiffly erect.

No one was up yet, he could clearly see, from the abandoned nature of the rooms and corridors he passed through. It was like this every morning, but Draco didn't mind. In fact, he rather enjoyed the lonesome feel of the mornings. Though he wasn't really a morning person at all.

His feet had led him to the Great Hall, where his head had automatically jerked to look up at the ceiling. The sky was indigo, but paling in the east to indicate the sun's coming presence. That meant it was nearly dawn. He spat on the floor.

And it was most probably at the particular moment that he noticed it.

Or rather, _her_.

There she was, her hour-glass figure perched precariously on a wooden chair, facing the far wall of the Hall near the Gryffindor table. Her earthy locks were wavy and hung like a curtain of soil on her back. Her robes were bunched at her elbows and knees, giving Draco a perfect view of her contoured legs. Her skin was so flawless and olive and beautiful, he longed to mar it.

He had always wanted to taint something as pure as her.

His legs moved towards the girl, as her slender arms stretched to hold a tenuous measuring tape.

Soon he found she was directly in front of him, her small body balanced on toes smeared with dark scarlet nail varnish. She was humming a tune flippantly, a song Draco recognised as having come from _'The Sound of Music'_.

Girls really were corny.

He put out his hand and flexed it, wanting to smother her leg with his fingers and squish the skin until it bruised. But his hand halted as a jarring thought struck him.

_What if this wasn't Granger?_

He had already made one mistake, one blunder. Though he had skilfully righted his wrong, how could he be sure he was indeed right this time?

His fingers, though, had already made contact, as he began tracing intricate patterns on her calves. Lightly, at first, so she probably didn't feel anything. But _Draco _felt it. He felt _her_.

Her skin was so warm and smooth, but the touch sent shivers through his spine nevertheless, as though he had just jumped into the frigid waters of the lake in Hogwarts...

"_What the-!"_

The girl jumped off the chair and was facing Draco, her wand pointing menacingly at him. Her eyes were flashing, her hair seemed to be emitting sparks of fury.

"Malfoy? _You?_"

It _was _Granger, after all. He could breathe again, but not for long, as a wave of unadulterated rage swept through him.

Her eyes... they were now conveying bewilderment... disbelief... and so _freely _at that...

"Cover them!" Draco screamed, thrusting the girl's body roughly to the wall.

She yelped in surprise, but kept her eyes fixed on him.

"What do you mean?" she whispered fearfully.

Another wave of malice rippled through him. His limbs felt on fire, his hands wanted nothing more than to throttle the stupid girl in front of him...

"_Your eyes!_" he hissed.

"My eyes...?" she repeated, still not able to comprehend him.

He pinned her wrists to the wall, his own eyes glistening hauntingly, boring into hers. Their bodies were so close, he could feel her sweat trickling onto his skin... she smelled so fucking _good_...

"What are you doing here anyway?" Granger managed to gasp, trying to mask her uncertainty.

He released his grip on her slightly as a small smirk lilted his lips.

_Good_. She was learning.

"I could ask you the same thing," he responded, his gaze transfixed on the girl's moist chest under her robes.

She began to open her mouth, thinking he was asking her a question, but he merely chuckled to indicate he wasn't finished.

"I _could _ask you the same thing," he repeated, this time with emphasis, "but that would ruin the mystery of it all, wouldn't it?"

"Malfoy, just _what _do you want?" she said, her voiced patently indicating that she was irked and that _he _was the reason to account for her anger.

His gaze lifted so that he was looking at Granger in the eyes. Her eyes were warm but at the same time so hateful. And they were big, too. Another weakness, for he knew big eyes tended to be the ones that were the most expressive. He shook his head slightly in disappointment. Her nose was sharp and speckled, and her lips were rose pink and plump.

And that was when he came to the decision.

That Granger was in actual fact the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

Pity she was a Mudblood.

"_You_," he answered, his voice so soft and hoarse that he was sure that the girl could not have possibly heard him.

He sank his teeth into the slender hollow of her neck and she cried out, struggling to pull her arms out of his domineering hold. His tongue entered her flesh slowly, his mind striving to permeate the girl's very borders of sanity. He suckled her sweet blood slowly, hating the metallic taste in his mouth but devouring the girl nevertheless. He wanted to drink her until she was empty but he didn't want theirs to be a short courtship.

He wanted to prolong his need for her, his only drive to live and breathe, until it could be completely sated.

And that time, he knew, had not yet come.

He retracted from her at an agonisingly slow time later, his lips wet and dark red from the blood. The girl was panting, gasping for air, and Draco found that the sound seemed like music to his ears.

"Let that be a warning to you," he threatened, releasing his hold on her slightly. "This is not the end; it is merely the beginning. For the beginning is a very good place to start, isn't it, Granger?"

His own taunt still ringing in his ears, he let out a cruel laugh before slamming her once more against the wall and exited the hall, mouth pulsating with the pure juices of his obsession.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay was this chapter crazy or what? I hope I didn't go over the top. It was freaky to write, you know. I'm still freaked out ;) Note he didn't kiss her, but instead tried to practically kill her. Meaning he is a sadistic weirdo, in other words. Anyways - I can't thank you enough for being so kind about last chapter. Really. You all are the **best reviewers **I've ever had the privilige to have review my story. Please remember to **review **this one, and if I get enough I'll post again real soon. I changed the summary to this story and I was wondering what you all think of it now. Better, worse? Comparisons to the previous summary are welcome, if you can stretch your memory to a few days ago (and if you can't - I totally empathise and will let you off the hook this time :-D) Also if you want to know when I **update **next then feel free to leave your email address and I shall notify you of updates. Have fun and until next time friends :)

crystalviolinist: Always intrigued by your nickname. I luv it! I bet your fear of Draco only intensified with this chapter, and hey - I don't blame you! He needs to see a goddamn shrink, and pronto.

lilred-07: Thank you so much for your review. I was initially going to have it as Hermione and then I thought - nah. I think its better this way, and I'm truly glad you agree :)

slytherinswn: Ooo, a fellow slytherin-er. Niiiice. Yes, I like the title to, it just popped into my head, really. Thanks for your detailed review and I appreciate your views on everything. As for your question - sorry, but it cannot be answered. It is kind of the essence of the story, in a way, so you have to figure it out by yourself. Also I haven't completely decided whether or not Hermione will fall for Draco, but we'll see.

lena: Hi and welcome! I certainly will think about adding it to if you believe I should :)

Callisto Callipsi: Nice long review. My favourite kind :). And wow, your so nice to say all that stuff about me and my story. luv ya!

Windweaver: Don't worry, we all get silvery white hair in the end ;).

Rachel: Thanks! Yeah it is different and thats why I wanted to explore it. But I'm glad you're embracing it :)

carolyn: Thank you for your review... review_s_. lol. Now it looks like I have more than I really do ;). I like the idea of hexing all the brunettes but I gotta tell you, being a brunette myself, I wouldn't like Draco to do that to me!

Rose Zeller: mhmm... moving away from you now... hehehe just kidding, thank you!

KC: Yes I am glad about my computer also. You know how freakin' hard it was to do my projects without the aid of the internet?! Okay, so maybe I was just pissed about not going on Same difference. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

melody: Ta. Yes, and the angst is only going to heighten but I hope you stick with me nevertheless!

demetor: oy yourself. lol. brilliant? me? two words that dont go together my friend. come and see the result of my latest math exam and you'll see ;)

dracos-girl-4evr: Yay, my buddy reviewed :-D. I actually live in Perth now! That's wicked, we're like soulsisters ;). Glad you liked the chapter and I hope Draco doesn't seem to out of character here.

Yoss: Ah, hello again! I'm glad you liked my other story too, its a lot different to this one isn't it? I'm starting to see reviewers for this story that have also reviewed my other story and I luv seeing you all again! Thank you for your review.

Maya2000: The one with the name :). Thanks for the review. As for my other story - I really really needed a break from it. To tell you the truth I was kind of sick of it. Though I want to continue it, I am having so much fun with this one you know? But I'll see what I can do.

sugar n spice 522: Yes it is all a part of the story, Draco being weird. And obsessed. And insane. And crazy. But you gotta luv it don't you? :)

beautybunnymouse: Cute name. Glad you liked the storyline, its very weird and winding.

Windweaver: didn't you just review before?! lol, anyway, here is that H D interaction you've been waiting for.

shirls: Wow, you're my nicest reviewer! I am really glad you're enjoying it and I give a standing ovation to _you_, my lovely reviewer :).

Minion: Epic? As in Odyssey and LOTR? Well, thats very kind of you to say!

ILikeTheWayYouMove: Hey, nice to see you again! Yes I will most definitely be continuing this and I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of _this _chapter.

Sum-41: haha, ur review made me laugh. you don't know how many ppl so far have said my story is freaky. but i like it, don't u ;)?

Jonelle: And another who reviewed twice ;). Thanks.

BeastieBoy10101: I hope I got the right amount of 1-0's :). Thanks for your review. I hope the update was soon enough for you.

Wowee: Don't we all wonder? But, like Draco said, we wouldn't want to ruin the mystery of it all, would we?

slyswn28: I hope this chapter lived up to your anticipation.


	5. 

**Disclaimer:** All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling and no profit is being derived from the composition of this story. Thank you.

**A/N: **Hey y'all!Okay so here's the deal - a couple of reviewers have asked and/or suggested that I include a chapter in Hermione's point of view. My thoughts on this notion are very divided; on one hand, I think it would be great to explore Hermione's feelings of fear and uncertainty with regard to Draco. It will also make the story more... 'spherical'..., for lack of better word. But my decision for the moment on this matter is to not pursue Hermione's perspective. This is mainly because I don't wish to provide a spherical view of this story. I don't want to show justification. I don't want you to see the 'other' side - the human side - of the story, the consequences of Draco's extreme actions. I think the true beauty of this tale lies within Draco's thoughts and his - unique - way of thinking. Yet I would appreciate any thoughts on this issue because of course I shall try to cater to popular opinion. Hey - if you're not happy then I'm not happy. And now for less sappy cliches and more sadism (oh and thank you for reading this boring A/N :)

* * *

He could still taste it.

Or rather, _her_.

It had been hours, perhaps even days since their little rendezvous in the Great Hall.

The legs... the song... the curls... the blood... he remembered it all so very well.

His tongue moved dextrously within his mouth, sweeping the fleshy crevices and walls for that same metallic taste. It had lingered in his mouth like a coffee stain, but it tasted worse. So much worse.

And yet for some reason, he _craved _it.

He swathed his broad form in ebony robes before making his way to Potions class.

This would certainly be interesting, seeing her again.

He looked at the same granite-black iron bars gazing at him from their place on the walls of the dim corridors. This time he spied several sprinklings of white and grey dotting the pipe-like structures. But of course, he knew better than to touch them.

He had learnt his lesson, after all.

And he knew someone else whose lesson had yet to be learnt.

And by Merlin's will, he knew he would be the one to teach her, the dirty Mudblood that she was.

Dirty, but oh so very gorgeous.

He entered the class room soon enough, surveying it with his haunting grey-blue eyes for her presence. He scanned every single row of desks, saw with disgust the students sitting on one another's laps and throwing balls of parchment around...

Did they not have anything better to do with their time?

But amongst the chaos, he did not see _her_.

She wasn't here.

But if she wasn't here - then where _was _she?

Draco saw a flame of orange protruding from the blackness of robes and monotony, and dearly hoped that one of his dear classmates head's was on fire.

Either that, or it could have just been Weasley.

And he felt a smirk suddenly spread over his face.

Weasley?

_Perfect..._

"Where's the buck-toothed Mudblood today Weasel?" he taunted, pacing towards the said boy's desk.

Weasley immediately stood from his reclining position, and Draco felt a ripple of fear wave through him.

Weasley was as huge as an elephant. And an ugly elephant, at that.

"I assume you're talking about my girlfriend _Hermione_, Malfoy," he said airily.

Draco felt as if a hammer had clobbered him on the head.

"She's not your girlfriend," he blurted out.

Weasley raised his brow. Draco longed to push it down from its maddeningly superior position.

"What's it to you anyway?" replied Weasley hotly.

"You haven't answered my question yet," he responded calmly.

Weasley rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Oh but you do," said Draco, savouring the open expression of uncertainty on the speckled carrot-head's face. "You see... Granger and I have... an _understanding_..."

Weasley's eyes widened and he grabbed Draco by the collar of his robes, just as the entire class went eerily silent. Draco felt his throat muscles constrict painfully, his head starting to feel light-headed.

"If you wouldn't mind, these robes are quite expensive," said Draco serenely.

"Stay away from my girl," Weasley stated threateningly, tightening his grasp on Draco's collar.

He could feel the tenuous silence that then passed between the two of them. Each looked at the other with pure hatred on their face, while the surrounding students simply viewed the scene with anticipation.

But no. He was not going to feed their thirst for violence.

Not yet, anyhow.

"She's not yours," Draco replied. "Nor will she ever be."

He leaned in slightly, so that only Weasley could hear his next whisper.

"She belongs to me."

And he prised Weasley's slimy fingers away from his robes just as the Professor made his timely appearance.

Granger did not attend Potions that day, nor did he see her at lunch or dinner.

And as a cruel smile quirked his lips, he knew her absence would surely justify a harsh punishment.

For no one - least of all a Mudblood - kept a Malfoy waiting.

And he wouldn't let go until his favourite prey learnt that particular lesson.

* * *

**A/N:** Meh - was this too dramatic or - _un_dramatic? Sorry if it was. I just felt the story was a bit too... languid... so far. Let me know what you think. Where IS Hermione?! Haha. He wasn't too sadistic this chapter, I wanted to alleviate some of the suspense and darkness of the fic so far (especially as last chapter... oy). Thank you so much for the phenomenal reviews, you know they gave me such a moral boost to write this chapter. To tell you the truth, this is not one of my favourite chapters, but there ya go, not everyone can write like Shakespeare everyday ;). I had the worst case of writer's block, which is why I didn't write for yonks. As well as the fact that I tried to concentrate on my long-term story When Darkness Catches the Light but to tell you the truth I'm finding this project so much more interesting. But never fear, that shall be updated soon (maybe..) hehehe. Thats all I really have to say right now except for please **review** and I'll see how I go with the next chapter. And don't forget to tell me your view on Hermione's POV (if you don't know what I'm talking about, I suggest you read the A/N at the beginning of thic chapter.) Ta and until next time...

meldoy: Thanks for yo review and saying that you'll stick with me! I absolutely adore angsty stories as well, so much better than (gulp) romance (just kidding ;)) Yes, feel free to psycho-analyse Draco, I enjoy doing that too. He didn't do too much this chapter, but I look forward to reading your opinions nevertheless.

slyswn28: Thanks :)

JenniferJae: Vampire? Interesting theory, but I can't tell you exactly what he is yet. He certainly played the said role by biting her. But we'll see.

Baloola: I've noticed many people saying that they like Draco better as a sadistic freak. What's wrong with you peeps ;-) kidding. I like him like this too, its so much different than anything you'd expect, right?

The Punk Rock Goddess: Cheers for the review. It was indeed intense last chapter - perfectly delineated by you - which is why I tried to make it a little less intense this chapter. A bit more scene setting and story filling, I think. But I hope you still like it!

sugar n spice 522: Thank you, you're wonderful!

DivineSilence: Well-written freakiness? Hmm, I like that description, I really do. I don't entirely know whether it will turn out romantic. I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen. As for achieving it - its much too early to say.

Lindsay Larkin: Nice name. Like the alliteration. Thanks for the review!

val: You're review had nice visual appeal hehehe. A tad confusing - but good, nevertheless ;)

Snakeyes: I love your name! Its great. Mystical, no?

crystalviolinist: We all think the wicked side of people are great. Not sure if Hermione shares the view though - but its good entertainment from the sidelines ;)

KC: Nice long review. And the review was very expressive too. Thank you so very much, I really appreciate your wonderful words of praise.

FireGuardian: Thanks. Will try to read your story when I can find time. And I will most certainly review because I know how much they can help a writer.

CyberWitch: Thank you for your review, I know Draco wasn't so creepy in this chapter but let me promise that if I really do get around to writing what I plan to, then this story is just gonna get so much more darker.

Christenza: I hope I spelt that right. Thanks for the review. I don't think anyone really is in character in my story. Draco represents the extreme of one side, Ron the extreme of the other side and Hermione is just supposed to be neutral, if you get my drift. Its all symbolism.

kirby: lol! I hope that was a compliment, at any rate.

beautybunnymouse: Short and sweet. Thanks!

windweaver: Thank you for the review, its so lovely. I thought last chapter was so very freaky as well. About Hermione's POV - I dunno. I'm confused as to whether I should or not.

Silent-Serpent: Yah, I don't know where the story is going either (which is kinda sad, seeing as I'm the author and all... ;))

dracos-girl-4evr: Hey soulsister! Draco Very hot. Very very very hot. You got that right. Hehehe. Its quite hot here, but its more humid so people sweat a lot (which believe me, is not a very good thing). I might be visiting NZ in December but I hate hot weather so I hope it cools down a bit for me before I go there (though its nothing like the summer in Perth .... eek). Glad you enjoy the story :)

Callisto Callipsi: LOL yours was hands down my favourite review. And as for my chapters being short - don't shoot me! But I like having the shortness of it all because then its more snappy and encourages people to read it. I think if it was longer it would lose a bit of its zing. I loved the milky skin analogy too. It just popped into my head when I saw my Tom Felton desktop wallpaper. Hehehe, can you tell that I may have a case of obsession also ;)?

song-blue-carolina: Eurgh I hate stories that I are like that (though I'm sorta writing one at the moment ... damn). I liked the idea of biting as well, its like a hickey but it isn't yah know?

innocenteen: Doesn't Hermione have curly hair? Or was it bushy? Meh, sorry if thats not too accurate, I just imagine Hermione growing out of the bushiness and getting curls. I think it would somehow suit her. Actually I meant that Pansy's hand was a blob not exactly her hair (which would have been hilarious also, thanks for the tip ;)!)

Bijeezus: Thank you! Yes, my friend was telling me about a story that sounds very much like the one you've just described. She told me to steer clear of it lol. But thank you nevertheless.

BleedingHeart14: Well, as there's sugar involved... :-P

shirls: I adore you too ;) Thank you for being so kind.

Windweaver: I'll see what I can do.

Pho3nix: I like the intriguing spelling of phoenix. So cool. I won't give up don't worry. I don't think I could stand the hate mail if I did ;)

shayyne: Here is more. Roar. That rhymes. Go me! (He won't get too soft btw. I can promise you that.)


End file.
